


Podficlets for Dreamflower [Podfic]

by Ysilme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fandom Stocking 2014, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thee short works by Dreamflower, read for her as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2014</p><p>1. Connections: Musing of two cousins (Frodo, Merry, Pippin)<br/>2: Anytime I want to... (The Fellowship of the Ring)<br/>3. Fathers by Choice (Elrond, Bilbo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91160) by Dreamflower. 



> Dear Dreamflower, I hope you like these small stocking fillers! Thank you for being an awesome friend and a great co-mod for [Read Lord of the Rings aloud](http://read-lotr-aloud.livejournal.com/)! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Many thanks to [shirebound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/pseuds/shirebound) for helping to choose the works to read and beta listening!

Fic: [Connections](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=1610)

Fandom: Tolkien - Lord of the Rings

Characters: Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took

Author: Dreamflower

Reader: Winterwitch

Rated: Gen

Summary: Musing of two cousins

Length/Size: 1 min | 950 KB

Download and listen online: [MP3](http://winterwitch.parakaproductions.com/Tolkienverse/podfic_dreamflower_connections.mp3)

Listen to stream:  


 


	2. Anytime I want to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Anytime I want to... ](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=1647)

Fic: [Anytime I want to...](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=1647)

Fandom: Tolkien - Lord of the Rings

Characters: The Fellowship of the Ring

Author: Dreamflower

Reader: Winterwitch

Rated: Gen

Summary: Some habits die hard...

Length/Size: 2,44min | 2,5 MB

Download/listen online: [MP3](http://winterwitch.parakaproductions.com/Tolkienverse/podfic_dreamflower_anytime.mp3)

Listen to stream:  



	3. Fathers by Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Fathers by Choice](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=2442&chapter=1%22)

Fic: [Fathers by Choice](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=2442&chapter=1)

Fandom: Tolkien - Lord of the Rings

Characters: Elrond, Bilbo Baggins

Author: Dreamflower

Reader: Winterwitch

Rated: Gen

Summary: Elrond and Bilbo worry about the sons of their hearts. 

Author's Notes: I have always been struck by the fact that both Elrond and Bilbo had adoptive sons on the Quest, and thought that might be something that would draw them together.

Length/Size: 2,43 min | 2,5 MB

Download/listen online: [MP3](http://winterwitch.parakaproductions.com/Tolkienverse/podfic_dreamflower_fathersbychoice.mp3)

Listen to stream:  



End file.
